Medical science has long used catheters, which are tubelike structures, to remove fluids from various body cavities with the use of suction pumps or other similar equipment. Also, various catheters have been used as a means to convey fluids into various sections of the body. For example, intra-veinous feeding can be accomplished by catheterization.
In treating patients with lung disorders, it is frequently found that patients suffer from a lack of oxygen (hypoxia), a condition being directly attributable to the improper functioning of the lungs in the diseased condition. Also, it is quite common to have excess fluids in the lungs which additionally contribute to the detriment of the patient's health.
Therefore, multiple conditions exist in most lung ailments which require simultaneous treatment, and from this environment the present invention was developed.